The present invention relates to a dental floss holder. Daily flossing is highly recommended by dentists for good oral health. However, many people do not practice daily flossing. Some people do not floss because the floss can be difficult to use as it may break, tangle or pinch the fingers during use. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a device that holds dental floss during use.
Currently, dental floss holders exist. However, when using these dental floss holders it is often difficult to hold the floss firmly in the desired position. Also, the floss may stretch or become tangled during flossing or when removing used floss from the holder. Furthermore, many dental floss holders require the user to install a piece of floss in the holder before each use or are not reusable and are thrown away after one use. Some floss holders accept only limited types of floss and may not be suitable for using dental tape and flosses using modern technologies. Some floss holders require large pieces of floss to be replaced at a time, creating waste. In other floss holders replacing is time consuming and the floss can be tangled or twisted. Yet other floss holders are designed for right hand users and are not as equally convenient for left hand users. Still other floss holders are not designed for easy access to all areas in the mouth.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved techniques for providing a dental floss holder that firmly holds the floss, generally prevents the floss from stretching or becoming tangled and is easily reused.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.